


Forgiveness

by Archer973



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, happy fic in which Lily forgives Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"Please, Lil, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it just kind of…"

"Slipped out?"

"Yeah."

"Well, save your breath, Snape, because I don't care whether you meant it or not, you still said it!"

"I know, and I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me, Lily."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Sev!"

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you want, just please forgive me."

Lily paused at this. She looked at the teenage boy in front of her critically: his long black hair, which was constantly falling into his eyes; the thin, agile hands, covered in ink spots, that brushed it aside impatiently; the secondhand robes that draped over his too thin frame (he never remembered to eat, she always had to remind him); the deep black eyes which were gazing at her so imploringly. Lily sighed. No matter what happened, he was still her Sev. Even her rage couldn't wipe that out.

"Anything I want?" Lily asked, crossing her arms and fixing him with her infamous stare.

"Anything," Severus promised, wilting under the weight of her sparkling green eyes.

"I want flowers every day at breakfast," Lily said.

"That's it?" Severus asked, shocked. If he'd known it was going to be that easy he would have brought her the whole bloody greenhouse.

"Of course not," Lily snapped, rolling her eyes. Boys. "Don't interrupt."

"Sorry," Severus said, internally groaning. He knew it couldn't have ever been that simple. This was Lily he was talking about.

"I also want you to walk around the entire day with the words HALF-BLOOD across your forehead," Lily continued, her eyes icy. She may forgive him, but he needed to remember what it felt like to have your heritage constantly used as a weapon against you. "I also expect shoulder massages whenever I want them, breakfast brought to me by the lake (with the flowers), and basically for you to be my slave."

"For how long?" Severus asked, trying to be neutral. Internally he was relieved. The bit about the blood status on his forehead would suck, but other than that she hadn't demanded anything he wouldn't have done for her anyways.

"Until I decide you're forgiven," Lily replied promptly.

"Is there anything else?" Severus asked, part of him hoping she'd demand he slept at the foot of her bed or something ridiculous like that.

"Only one," Lily said, her green eyes fixed intently on Severus' face.

"And that is?" Severus asked, suddenly nervous again. He wasn't out of the fire yet.

"I want you to stop hanging around all those creepy Dark Arts people," Lily said firmly, her eyes never leaving her friend's face. "If you hadn't been hanging around them you would have never even thought of calling me a Mudblood."

Severus winced at the term. But internally he was doing more than wincing. He cowered at the thought of telling Malfoy and his cronies that their most promising potion brewer wanted out. Theirs wasn't a group that took rejection well. It was entirely possible that they would come after him, maybe even kill him.

He looked at Lily, taking in the way her arms were crossed over her chest, her hair falling in a wavy mass of vibrant red, and her eyes. Her beautiful, brilliant emerald green eyes. They bore into him, staring into his soul. Severus took a deep breath. He didn't care what Malfoy and his group of power-hungry idiots did to him. There was no way he was losing Lily.

"Alright," he said, meeting her gaze. "I'll stop hanging around them."

"Really?" Lily asked, surprised. This was the part where she figured he would get defensive, spit some nasty retorts, and stalk away, leaving her behind forever. But instead here he stood, looking at her with such hope in his eyes that her heart melted.

"Of course," Severus said, smiling slightly at her. "Lily, if I have to choose between them and you, I'm going to pick you. I'll always pick you."

Lily's eyes welled up and she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around the very surprised Severus and burying her face in his shoulder. Lily felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around her in return and lean his head against hers.

"Will they hurt you?" Lily asked, almost whispering into his shoulder, comforted by the familiar smell of him.

"Probably," Severus replied quietly, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "But it will be okay. I promise."

"Yes," Lily said, pulling back and smiling up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "It will be. Because we're a team again. And there's nothing we can't get through if we're together." Severus smiled at the redhead in his arms, a warmth spreading through his chest unlike any he had ever felt before.

"Love you, Sev," Lily said, leaning her head back against his shoulder and squeezing him tightly.

"I love you too, Lily," Severus whispered, reaching up and burying his hand in her luscious hair, closing his eyes, wishing this moment could last forever.


End file.
